


And That's Why

by UchiHime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchiHime/pseuds/UchiHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And that's why I don't stick my penis in there anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And That's Why

A silence fell over the room as everyone tried to comprehend exactly what they’d just heard.

Scott looked confused. His thoughts running around like a puppy chasing it’s tail. His mouth hung open, head tilted to the side, brows furrowed. The expression was quite comical, except no one was laughing.

Boyd looked empathetic. He was wincing as if he could feel the described pain. His hands went under the table to cover his groin, as if he could be protected from it. He wiggled in his seat, uncomfortable.

Erica looked shocked and amused. Her eyebrows were raised to her hairline, her eyes wide open. But her mouth was twisted in a sort of smile that made it quite clear the once she was over the shock, she as going to be rolling on the floor laughing.

Stiles looked appalled. His mouth hanging wide open. His eye twitching. It was like he couldn’t understand why anyone would do anything like what he’d just heard. As if it was the most disturbing thing he ever heard.

Derek looked as if he was questioning his life choices. His face was buried his hands as he slowly shook it back and forth as if to say ‘is this really my life?’ His shoulders were slumped in defeat, because yes this was his life.

A light blushed covered Isaac’s face as he ran a hand through his curly hair. He was at least embarrassed by the tale. “Yeah…and that’s why I don’t stick my penis in there anymore.”


End file.
